


The Ladies of Space and Time and Killing and Hunting and...

by kristinadred



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Lesbians, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinadred/pseuds/kristinadred
Summary: Ciri saves Geralt from the Wild Hunt and after dropping him off at Kaer Morhen, travels to Greece during the Peloponnesian war, with the Hunt hot on her trails.Artemis and her Huntresses must face their own trials to prove herself to the other Olympians.Kassandra tries to reunite her family during the Peloponnesian war and stumbles across a witcheress and a goddess facing their own difficulties.Can Ciri beat the Hunt? Does Artemis help Ciri and Kassandra as part of her Trials? Does Kassandra beat the Cult and unite her family?How will they manage the feelings that develop between them?
Relationships: Kassandra/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Artemis, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters owned by respective owners. (CDPR, Ubisoft, Rick Riordan etc.)  
> Original pictures owned by respective creators.  
> No copyright infringement intended.

Kassandra sighed softly, as she splashed her breasts with the warm water, while lounging in the bath. She reached over to the bowl of grapes that the beautiful attendant had left for her, plucked one, and savored its juices. _Korinthia, the land of prostitutes and other debauchery,_ she thought, absently splashing more water and rubbing her, usually restricted in tight armor, breasts. She moaned involuntarily as she felt her nipples harden, along with the member over her core, at the stimulation. _Maybe I should hire one of those beautiful maidens to take care of_ _this,_ she thought, biting her lip.

However, noticing the dulling of the sunlight, which streamed in through the high windows, she decided against that. She'd taken a contract to eliminate some pirate ships, which were supposed to have taken refuge in the nearby cove, and felt she would need all her energy for that. Hence, the rejuvenating break for the whole crew and herself. And what better rest than long massages and warm baths. _At least for me, the rest of the women are no doubt tending to other needs..._ she thought, chuckling and shaking her head.

Sighing, she stepped out of the bath and grabbed the rag to wipe herself with. She put on her under clothes and stuffed herself into her armor. She looked down at her, now constricted, breasts and immediately missed them being free.

Once out of the bath-house, Kassandra whistled for Phobos, climbed on and rode toward the harbor.

Apart from the women on guard duty, there was no one aboard the ship. Barnabas, Roxanna and her other lieutenants were evidently making the most of their day off. The sun had already set as Kassandra rode on to the deck and led Phobos into the stables below deck. She patted the horse and fed it some hay before deciding to call it a night. She headed to the Commander's Quarter's and immediately collapsed on her mattress.

Kassandra was startled out of her sleep by a loud noise from the main deck. She heard the clopping of hooves followed by a loud thump. _Malakas! They_ _better not have stolen horses,_ she thought, remembering the last time her lieutenants had too much wine and tried to convince her that smuggling horses could be very profitable. She grabbed the her dagger which was closest to her, in case of the sound being people other than her crew and hurried up.

The women on guard duty were quiet busy on the main deck. One was, Kassandra saw, trying to calm a black mare which was constantly trying to bite her hands of. The other was leaning over an unconscious figure.

"What is this?" Kassandra growled, clearly unimpressed with, who she assumed to be a drunk crew member, the collapsed figure on the deck of her ship.

"Commander! We do not kn-know." said the guard, still fighting to keep the black mare calm.

"We heard a sound like air being sucked in and turned to see a hole of light which spewed out this woman riding the horse." The other guard muttered, scarcely believing her own tale.

Kassandra blinked. "Hole of light? This woman..." she looked at her. The woman was lying on her side and, her most distinctive feature (or so Kassandra thought), her platinum-blonde hair was disheveled and covered a side of her face. "So she is not a crew member." Kassandra sighed and crouched next to the girl to get a better look. "She is dressed in a strange manner but you do not expect me to believe that she..." Her eyes widened at the blood coming from what looked like a small arrow wound from the girl's thigh. "Malakas! Were you gawping at her beauty that you failed to notice that she her injury?"

Her guards stared at the floorboards.

Kassandra shook her head and called for Ikaros. She did not want to call for Lykaon, what with her walking out on him, but she knew he was the closest. And she was not going to let an innocent, at least until proven guilty, girl bleed out. _Not after Phoibe._ Once her magical eagle had teleported to carry out her orders, Kassandra glared at her guards. "We should not move her, but this sight is drawing attention...let the horse go, maybe she just wants to be free." The guard fighting with the horse relented, but instead of fleeing, the horse clopped close to the unconscious girl and nuzzled her cheek gently. Kassandra raised an eyebrow, "Okay, let's move her...GENTLY...below deck." The horse neighed her protests but calmed down when she saw they meant no harm to her master. Kassandra winced when she saw the girl's shoulder which had been hidden from view. It was twisted in an awkward angle, dislocated or worse.

Once they had put the strange girl on a spare cot in the crew's quarters, Kassandra dismissed the guards. The girl muttered something incoherent, but before Kassandra could lean in to figure out what she was saying, the girl had slipped back into her unconsciousness. Kassandra sat by the girl as they waited for Lykaon to show. She brushed the locks of her covering the left side of her face and gasped. The girl's beautiful face was marred by a scar that ran from her left eye down her cheek. The girl looked no more than eighteen but Kassandra felt that, like her, the girl had been through a lot. And probably had more left to go through.

Kassandra started when she heard her guards escorting Lykaon towards them. She flushed, realizing that she had been staring at the mysterious girl.

"Hi, you need to help this girl, then we can talk if that is what you want..." she said to the handsome man who had entered the quarters. _W_ _ay to not make that awkward.  
_

"Charming as ever," Lykaon said, looking at her bitterly, "since you left without a word that is the least you can offer. To talk. But what makes you think I will help you?"

"Not me, but this girl. Please, there is something about her...I cannot let her...not after Phoibe..." she said jerkily. Kassandra knew that Lykaon would not be obliged to help, not after the way she had left him. (which, if she was fair, was due to his possessive nature, and the fact that she had to hunt the Cult.) So she hoped to touch his sensitive side, if he had one left after being discarded.

Lykaon just shook his head, but his eyes widened upon looking at the blood seeping from the wound in the girl's thigh. "She will bleed out soon. Fortunately, I have the skills to save her and fix her shoulder. But..." he looked at Kassandra who knew what was coming when she saw the malice in his eyes.

"You are going to extort me," She shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, how much do you want." she spat, knowing that his attitude towards her was because of their history but fuck, this _Malaka_ was immature and petty.

"A crate-full of drachmae, or..." he licked his lips.

"Or what? You know that I would have to loot a nation treasure chest for a crate-full of drachmae, and other than the fact that that is a ludicrous amount, the girl would be dead by then."

"Or, we fuck." he said simply, chuckling.

Kassandra flushed, he had basically called her a whore. She felt fury rising in her but a glance at the girl calmed her down. The sex with Lykaon had not been so bad, maybe, for this girl, she could penetrate that _Malaka_...

"Fine," she said shortly, "Now get on with saving her!"

He got to work, removing herbs from the bag he was carrying and crushing them to paste. He examined the girl for further wounds, and on noticing her dislocated shoulder, snapped it back to place. Kassandra to winced at that, and for some reason felt the need to harm him, but calmed herself knowing that he was not hurting the girl.

Kassandra walked out, blushing furiously, when he was tending to the wound on the girl's thigh. She had noticed an interesting mark, a flower it seemed, on the girl's inner right thigh. She wondered what that flower symbolized, maybe a mark of her lover? _Why are you thinking about that? She is a stranger! Who cares!_

She was jerked out of her thoughts when Lykaon walked out. "Her shoulder has been fixed, and her wound has been sutured. She will need rest for a few days and nutritious food to replenish the lost blood. And now," he looked at her, and licked his lips, "the payment?"

Kassandra flushed. _How dare he!_ However, she knew she had to keep her word, seeing as he had helped the injured girl. She sighed, "Let us go to the supply room."

He had an almost adorable, excited look on his face as he followed her.

Once in, away from the others, he made to grab her and pulled her into a hungry kiss, catching her by surprise. Kassandra went wide-eyed as she felt his tongue forced its way into her mouth, causing her to let out an involuntary moan. She snapped out of it, pushing him away, her chest heaving, " _Malakas!_ We agreed to fuck, no love-making, so get to it, bend over!" she snapped.

Lykaon glowered at her, "So you are going to be that way...ah bend over? You must be mistaken, I am going to be fucking you."

Kassandra gasped. She was usually the one penetrating, with all her partners. She seldomly allowed anyone enter her slick core. And because of that, she was extremely tight there. In fact, the few times some of her enthusiastic partners had entered her, they had barely lasted a few seconds, before emptying their loads on to her back. She also knew that Lykaon was quite big and thick, and she was dry as bone, and he was doing this to make sure the pleasure would be only for him.

She looked at him scathingly, "That was not specified, you can either take what you get or fuck off!"

"I should have known you would try to pull something like this...Luckily I did...that girl," he looked in the direction of the crew's quarters, "requires some special paste applied for a time, for her thigh wound to heal properly and you getting that paste is dependent on whether you let yourself be penetrated." He smiled at her cruelly, he wanted to take his revenge on her for her walking out, and it seemed to be turning out quite well.

 _You little..._ but by now, Kassandra was quiet tired and just wanted this to be done with.

"Fine," she growled.

He immediately grabbed her again and forced another kiss as he tried to pull down her tunic and expose her breasts. But she pushed him away again, breathing hard, "You fucking...just get with what you have to do..."

He glared at her, "It could have meant enjoyment for you too...but be that way."

Kassandra gasped, surprised at the strength with which he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a nearby crate. "You do not have to be so..."

But he ignored her as he bent her over the crate, pulling up her tunic to expose her undergarments. "You filthy whore, you have a wet spot, and your, ah, cock is begging to spring free..."

Kassandra made to get up and retort but was interrupted when he suddenly grabbed her undergarments and ripped them off. " _Malakas..._ "

He looked at her and shrugged, "Part of the payment."

She watched as he straightened and undid his waste-waste band and removed his undergarments. She almost gasped when she saw the size of his phallus. Maybe because she was usually the one penetrating him, she never paid much attention to his size.

He noticed her widened eyes and chuckled, "This will be fun..." as he spat onto her slick folds.

Kassandra flinched at that and closed her eyes, trying to relax herself for the soon to be coming invasion. She groaned loudly as she felt the pain from his rough penetration and tried to place a hand on his waist to control the speed of his thrusts, only to have it twisted and held firmly. "Fuck...ah...can...you...ah...be gentle?" she managed to get out in between penetrations.

"Shut up," he growled and increased the speed of his thrusts, finally plunging completely into her and pressing her harder onto the crate.

Kassandra felt the peaks of her breasts, crushed against the crate, harden and she felt herself clench hard as spasms of pleasure passed through her, and she let out an involuntary moan. She was thankful as it helped lubricate her tunnel, but did not want to feed Lykaon's ego, especially since she had an orgasm just from penetration. She felt him increase the intensity of his thrusts when he realized she had become wet, what with her juices dripping down her thighs. Her orgasm also took her mind away from the initial pain, though she still felt stretched to the limit.

She snapped out of her post-orgasm daze as Lykaon continued pounding her and was trying to push a finger into her puckered hole. "Fuck...stop that...just finish..." she managed to grind out, swatting his hand.

He growled and she felt him bring his hand down on her ass-cheek with a vicious and loud slap. The pain caused her to grunt loudly, but also hardened her semi-hard cock and caused it to leak pre-cum which, because of the angle he was fucking her in, leaked onto her own feet. _Malaka!_ She did not want to cum like that, _the mess..._

Kassandra felt the edge of the crate cut painfully into her lower abdomen as Lykaon pressed onto her hard and increased the intensity of his thrusts. She could tell he was close from his movements as she too reached close to her orgasm. She realized with horror that he did not intend to pull out as she heard him groan "I'm going to..."

Kassandra gasped and with a jerk pushed him out just as he started spurting his semen and she to was overwhelmed by her pleasure. She felt her core clench so hard, her knees bucked and if she were not still bent over the crate, she would have collapsed onto the floor. She was barely aware of the streaks of semen that hit the back of her thighs and legs as she squirted hard, her juices dripping down her legs. Her orgasm was so strong, it triggered another one as her now rock hard cock twitched and spurted rope after rope of semen onto her feet and the floor, while all she could to was grunt and moan incoherently. " _Malakas_..."

She heard him chuckle and looked back to see him pick up her ruined undergarments, wipe his cock and toss the rag at her. "Fuck off..." she growled and he just shrugged and walked out.

She took a few moments to regain her composure before standing up gingerly as aftershocks of her double orgasm passed through her. She stumbled a little before grabbing her torn garments hand wiping most of the semen off her legs and feet, before deciding to get a bucket of water and clean herself. _So the trip to the bath-house was a waste._

She decided to inspect the strange girl's mare, after having cleaned herself. She wanted to get some clues as to who the girl was and she decided that there might be some clues in the black mare's saddlebags.

Kassandra was startled by a voice behind her when she moved close to the mare, "She bites and back-off she is my horse."

She whirled around to see the injured girl, her sword drawn and using her scabbard as a crutch.

"What...what are you doing up?" Kassandra was distracted by the light shining off the emerald-green eyes of the girl.

"Why? Did you plan to rob me? Or...or worse?"

Kassandra was a little stung by the girl's tone, instead of thanking her for her wound (now covered by leather clothing) having been cleaned and bandaged, this _malaka_ thought she was the queen of this ship? _How dare she!_

Kassandra's nostrils flared as she retorted, "You little...you should be thankful, I saved your life! A stranger who, according to my guards, stepped out of a circle of light," she chuckled a little at that and shook her head.

"And now, I suppose, you want me to "thank you" by sleeping with you?" the girl replied, her sword hand shivering a little and she herself swaying as she put more of her weight onto the scabbard.

Kassandra slapped her forehead, " _Malaka,_ you are quite full of yourself, are you not? Just shut up and go rest. We will talk once you can stand without a walking stick, and while you are resting, I will have a look at your belongings to see if you have not been sent by the...never mind."

"What is Malaka? And...and how dare you speak to me like that? Me, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon!"

Kassandra rolled her eyes, "Are those all your names? Or are you confused? Maybe there are some Elens and Fionas in your saddle bags?" she moved closer to the black mare which nipped at her.

" _Malaka!_ This animal is wild!" Kassandra snapped, jerking her hand away from the mare and glaring at the, now ready to collapse, girl, "Looks like she takes that from her mistress."

Kassandra saw the girl about to retort when they were interrupted by the entry of Barnabas, Roxanna and her other lieutenants, who were clearly drunk, but upon seeing a stranger with a sword drawn facing their unarmed commander, they immediately unsheathed their weapons and moved to attack.

However, before Kassandra could stop them, the girl clearly exhausted from her exertion, collapsed onto the floorboards, her sword clattering towards Kassandra.

Kassandra indicated to the guards who already had the pleasure of meeting this petulant child, to pick her and take her back to her cot.

She told Barnabas and Evie that she would explain the situation later as she bent down to pick up the sword. It looked otherworldly, for some reason, and felt perfectly balanced. _Maybe I should try it out on those unfortunate_ _pirates._

Kassandra picked up the scabbard and sheathed the sword, before walking to her quarters, wondering what secrets were hidden behind those emerald-green eyes. She would make her talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciri strained her thick, muscular arms as she struggled to guide the boat towards the beach. She _had_ to get there. Those...those vile pirates had raped and pillaged their last victims! She would make them suffer...

She beached the boat a few hundred meters from where, her trusted eagle had signaled, the pirates were encamped. She crouched low as she removed her trusted magical spear from her back and her witcheress' sword from her hip, the sword exiting the sheath with a smooth hiss. She tested the sword with a few swings, her light-brown eyes reflecting in the blade. _Brown eyes? Trusted eagle? And who carries a Witcheress' blade on her hip?_

Ciri snapped awake, sitting up with a gasp, knocking the woman who had been peering over her, who howled, " _Malaka!_ Calm down," she heard the other woman say as she frantically searched for her sword in vain.

Giving up, she stood up and stumbled as pain shot up her injured leg. "Who...who are you? And..." she said, squinting at the dark-skinned woman who was nursing her nose.

"Roxanna, and I was just checking on you, since Kassandra feels you are," she let out a muffled chuckle, "'special.'"

Ciri stumbled forward, "Who is Kass...oh the stupid wench who thinks I have too many names...Where is my mare and my sword?"

Roxanna made to retort, disliking the comment about her commander and lover, "You little..." but she was interrupted by Barnabas, "So you are awake! Are you feeling better? Hungry?"

Ciri whirled around at the voice and gasped as she saw the man's scarred right eye. She stumbled back in such surprise, she tripped over the cot and knocked herself out as she slammed into the wall.

"Oh dear..."

Roxanna snorted, peering over Ciri's unconscious frame, "Quite extraordinary, she must be a fearsome warrior!" she rolled her eyes before continuing, "Gods know what Kassandra sees in her."

* * *

Kassandra moved towards the camp, silently as she could, avoiding the dry leaves and twigs just as dusk was coming in. There were four guards in a horizontal line at the entrance of the camp, four other pirates in the middle tent and two, presumably the leaders, in the large tent left of the middle one. Ikaros had been helpful as usual with his signals. Kassandra stopped, taking cover in a bush a few meters from the guards, who were still unaware of her arrival. She gripped her spear in her left hand and took aim.

With the only sound of her arm ripping through the air, she threw it with deadly accuracy, impaling the guard nearest to her. Before the guard even fell, she sprinted, her muscular legs eating the ground, ripped the spear out, causing blood spurt into the evening sky and hurled her spear to the guard at the end of the line with such force, the spear impaled the guard into the post of the camp border with a dull thud. The two remaining guards in the middle were still gaping, not quite understanding what was going on but just as they reached for their swords and were about to shout for reinforcements, Kassandra swung her new sword in a deadly arc. The blade hissed through the air and decapitated both the guards, tearing through flesh like butter.

Kassandra breathed heavily, as she cleaned the blood off the blade and squinted at the middle tent. There was no commotion, not that she expected her bloody entrance to be heard. She could see the silhouettes of the pirates in the tent from the dim light inside. She sheathed her sword and retrieved her spear. She considered taking them, in combat but _those Malakas do not deserve that honor,_ she thought as she nocked four arrows in her bow at the same time. She steadied her breathing and sent a silent prayer to her favorite goddess, Artemis. She could have sworn she saw a young woman, her silver dress glittering in the rising moon, flash before her eyes, just as she let her arrows fly. The guards could not even scream as the arrows ripped through the tent. Kassandra blinked, quite surprised at her own skill and the fact that the pirate leaders were still not showing signs of alarm as there was no commotion from that tent. Just as she was thanking her fortune, there was a loud crash as the bodies of the dead pirates dropped their vessels of drink and knocked over the weapons rack.

"Fuck," she whispered as she saw the two leaders emerge from the tent. They both looked young, a man and a woman, and on seeing Kassandra, the woman smirked.

"Well, well, look who is here, brother, the eagle-bearer!" she looked at the young man and chuckled.

Kassandra blinked, "How do you..."

"Of course, you should know by now," the woman continued, "the cult knows everything, especially about someone who has been hunting us down," her chuckle turned into a snarl as she drew scimitars.

"You bastards are part of the Cult? Well that is convenient, two _Malakas,_ with one sword. Literally." Kassandra smirked as she drew her blade.

"Oh, you could try," the woman smirked, as her brother too drew his sword.

In a flash, Kassandra struck, but the brother parried her strike and kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she staggered back. She barely managed to raise her sword to catch the sister's double swing and shoved her with force. Kassandra ducked under a swing by the brother and kicked his legs out from under him, just as the sister attacked again, forcing her to roll away. Ikaros joined the fight, shrieking and clawing out the brother's eyes, who howled in pain. Kassandra turned her attention to the woman, breathing heavily as they circled each other. The woman feinted to Kassandra's left and Kassandra fell for the trap. She realized too late and would have been impaled, but an arrow whizzed through the air and intercepted the swing, stunning both of them. Kassandra broke out her surprise first and before the woman had a chance to raise her swords, cut her from shoulder to hip, splattering herself with blood. Kassandra looked over to the brother, who had been silent for a while, and saw her eagle poking its head into his eye socket. Kassandra almost heaved and would have if she had eaten a proper meal before her expedition, _well, he is certainly dead._

"Ikaros stop that," she groaned, as she walked to the leaders' tent to check for clues about the cult. Finding the letters she needed, she crept out. She then looked for the arrow which had saved her life, in order to track her savior, but it was nowhere to be found, as if it had disappeared. She thought of the image of the young woman that had flashed in font of her eyes and sent a prayer of thanks to Artemis, assuming she was in her favor.

Kassandra hurried to her small boat, reading the letter from the Cultist's tent which indicated that _Malaka,_ there was a cultist right in Korinthia and the cultist had plans to kill the nation leader. She hurried and rowed back towards the Adrestia, her mind wandering to the emerald-green eyes, and wondering whether she would be awake and willing to share her story.

* * *

Ciri woke up, staring at the wooden ceiling and felt someone's warm hand squeeze her shoulder. She groaned as her head throbbed with pain and blinked hard as her eyes adjusted. "Feeling better?" she heard that smooth and soft and _annoying_ voice ask her. She really hoped people stopped asking her that, how could she feel better? She had left her own time and possibly even her own world, with no hopes to return there to see the few people close to heart, the few people who made her feel loved. She often had nightmares about the Hunt, with the exception being _that_ dream. _What the fuck was that?_ She was jerked out of her thoughts by the same hand now shaking her rather roughly, "I asked you something." the voice said, tinged with annoyance.

"No!" Ciri snapped, setting her eyes on the beautiful face of her savior leaning over her. _Yeah right._

Kassandra jerked her hand away, _Malaka, she's a little annoying._ _"_ You have been asleep for a day almost, you better answer some questions if you plan on staying on my ship," she said in a cutting tone.

Ciri's nostrils flared, "You think I chose to travel to this," she gestured around to the ship and Kassandra and all around, in general, "this stupid place? Where even is this? And why do you care about how I am feeling? And where is my sword and horse? Just return them to me and I will be on my way!" She let out with a huff, tears threatening to break through her eyes. She was tired. Sick and tired. She had not asked to be chased around the world, worlds rather, because of her power of the elder blood, she had not asked to be separated from Yennefer and Geralt, and she had not asked for the struggle she had gone through and what promised to be more struggle coming. Was being a normal young Witcheress with a normal...well as normal a Witcheress' life could be, too much to ask for? A tear slipped down the scar on her cheek and she sniffled, sitting up on the cot, "Look, I do not know you, I do not want to know you..." her voice broke, "just give me back by things and I will leave. You are in grave danger anyway with me so close to you."

Kassandra looked into the pain-filled, green eyes and immediately saw parts of her in the young girl. She saw the same pain, loneliness, anger, fear of being abandoned, wariness that came with being betrayed too often. The feelings she often felt when she thought of how her own parent had tossed her and her infant brother off a mountain, while her mother watched on helplessly. Her struggles growing up in Kefallonia where she had washed up after her escape, alone, unwanted, used, with only the broken spear her mother had given her. It had taught her to be tough and wary of people, she had trained herself, honed her skills and become a ruthless mercenary, promising to take revenge on those who had ripped her life. She wanted to hug the girl, let her know that she would be safe with her and...she scoffed at herself, what danger could that girl be facing that would be greater than the Cult?

"I will let you go," Kassandra started, "But I think you owe me something, for saving your life that is."

Ciri closed her eyes, she knew this was coming, it had happened before with the Rats, Mistle had saved her then, but had _taken_ her anyway, _That is all what anyone wants,_ she thought dejectedly as she began to unbuckle her belt.

"What are you doing?"

Ciri opened her eyes and continued trying to undo her belt, fumbling as she spoke, "Your payment...that is what you want is it not? To...to f...fuck?"

Kassandra stared at her aghast and flushed a little, "You are quite full of yourself. No, that is not what the intention was, rather I would like to know you," she said winking, in hopes she could get the girl to laugh.

Ciri's shoulders slumped, she was relieved sure, but telling her story, remembering those painful memories, that was a painful price in its own way. But, she had no choice and this girl had saved her life after all.

Ciri sighed and swallowed, "Fine, but could I get some water? Please" she added.

Kassandra flashed her a brilliant smile, "Only water? Thought you might like some food as well..."

Ciri gave her a tired smile and nodded, "Could you give me my sword, first?"

Kassandra summoned a guard and called for some food, before turning back to Ciri, "We will talk about that, once you have paid in full," she said as she dragged an empty crate to sit on while she listened to what promised to be an interesting story. She knew she would not be disturbed as she had sent Barnabas, Roxanna and her other lieutenants to scour Korinthia to get more information about the next cultist.

Ciri immediately felt like lashing out, but she kept her temper in check, _just get this over with, then you can take your sword, and your horse, whether this beautiful and extremely annoying person allows you to or not._ Ciri huffed, "Fine."

"So start off with this shit about you walking out of a circle of light," she said, scoffing.

Ciri's nostrils flared, "It is called a portal!"

Kassandra rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I do not believe that...and why are you dressed so strange?"

Ciri grit her teeth, "If you do not believe that, you probably will not believe anything from my story," Ciri felt tears welling up in her eyes as the memories came back, the pain, the occasional happiness, but mostly the pain, "But it is true, because...because I lived through it."

Kassandra decided to cut down her sniping remarks for a bit, the change in Ciri's mood was painful to see, but she still felt that this was quite far-fetched. "Maybe, listening to you tell your story would make it believable. And" she added with a smile, "if you are curious, I will share mine."

She was not curious. Definitely not. _Why had she thought she was "special"? Why had she dreamed about her? Was Kassandra part of her destiny?_

Ciri took a deep breath and began.


End file.
